


Under Pressure

by Soft_dreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AFAB Terms, Cis Shiro, Garrison - Freeform, Keith is 18+, M/M, Sfw mostly, keith is very horny but no smut, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_dreams/pseuds/Soft_dreams
Summary: A little crush turns to a burning flame, thank god for sexual frustration. It might be the only thing that pushes this emotionally unavailable brat into a healthy relationship.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Currently on leave, just tested positive for covid but I'm fairly certain it's what put me in the ER when I tried to post this originally. kms.  
> But!! here it is, my commission for @/ModernDayHawke on twitter. I hope you like it!

Three weeks, three god damn weeks of waking up in his student dorm drenched in sweat. His heart beating in his ears, and his folds uncomfortably slick. The first night alone was an uncomfortable hellscape to navigate, not even wanting to look Shiro in the face after dreaming about all those _unholy_ things he's apparently wanted them to do to him but after the high wore off it only got worse.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it every once in a while, the imagery of Shiro’s large sweaty form on top of him, taking what they wanted and treating him oh so carefully.  
However, when it started affecting his sleep he couldn't take it anymore. He was restless and exhausted, and worst of all falling behind in classes. He needed to settle it the only way he knew how, on the training deck floor.

Keith had gotten ready after calling Shiro to the Garrison's Gym, his eyes full of fire as he gritted his teeth and wrapped his hands with rough medical tape, already fraying at the edges.  
  
It wasn't fair! How was it his fault that Shiro was dripping with good looks!

"Hey- Keith?"  
  
Shiro's voice was so gentle as he approached them in the empty gym, sitting down on a bench across from them as he placed his water bottle on the ground and toed off his shoes.

"Are you alright?"

Shiro had known Keith for so long that he could have easily mistaken it as forever, after all, Shiro was a big reason that Keith was even at the garrison in the first place. He'd seen the kid, 17 and struggling in high school, and took them under his wing all those years ago in order to keep them from falling off the deep end.  
To most people they only saw a brat, rough around the edges and ready to fight anyone and everyone-- and they weren't entirely wrong when it came to that assumption.  
  
That fact alone made everyone around Keith wary of him.  
  
To them, Keith was a single buoy adrift in the sea. He didn't seem to have much of a purpose to anyone other than to abrasively exist and continue on out of spite after being all but abandoned.  
What they didn’t understand was that Shiro _was_ his reason, his ocean current in a way.  
  
They were why he tried to do better, to be better than everyone- even Shiro himself.  
What started as admiration shifted to something more as he grew older but now he found himself at the foot of a looming wall.  
  
Keith loved Shiro, genuinely and truly loved them. That’s why seeing Shiro put too much trust in people that didn't deserve it left his brain scrambled.  
Years of watching the love of his life have their heart be broken over and over, being made to just sit back and watch made him into what he was now.  
A nervous, sweaty mess having stupid dreams about a man he could never be with.  
  


"Not pussying out this time, Shiro?"  
  
The smaller male growled, turning to face Shiro as he quickly kicked off his boots. He stomped across the gym floor, taking a wide stance over the garrison’s logo. If he couldn’t face his feelings head-on, he’d do what he did best; deflect them.

" _ah-_ So you're not okay. I guess you're not going to talk until you've eaten rubber huh?"  
  
Shiro chuckled, shaking his head as he adopted a similar form, black hair hanging in his face.

"I've gotta say, it's been a while since we last sparred. I guess you missed me?"

Keith threw a sharp right hook, having his hand knocked away like it was nothing.  
A feigned sad look painted Shiro's face as they mocked him,  
  
"come on Keith- can't you do better than that?"  
Shiro hummed, all but laughing as the black mop of hair rammed their elbow back into him.  
  
"Illegal move- play nice or I'll send you to your room."

"I'd like to see you try- old man."  
Keith barked only to find himself face-first into the rubber mat that blanketed the floor with Shiro sitting squarely on top of him. His arm pinning behind his back as they sighed and shook their head.

"Will you behave now? You have to stay more focused if you want to win- I know you're probably just going through a lot right now but if you--"

Keith's mind had gone so damn fuzzy it was borderline embarrassing, his face burning hot as he processed the position he was in.  
A large thigh, easily the size of his torso rested on either side of his hips, locking the firey spitball in place.  
Yet it still didn’t compare to the rough hand that moved without effort, gripping both of his tiny wrists before pinning them above his head.  
He didn’t even want to think about Shiro’s massive pecs squishing against his back between his shoulder blades.  
  
Even as Shiro continued to speak all Keith could think about was the thick thigh pressed firmly between his leg as they rested on top of him. No in fact his mind was too busy screaming at him as he processed both of Shiro’s hip bones pressed firmly against his ass.

"--Keith? Are you listening?"  
Shiro huffed, finally letting go of the younger male as he shifted to stand up.  
  
He hadn't even broken a sweat from their little altercation so seeing Keith all clammy and flustered had him worried.  
  
"You okay? why uh, why don't you go hit the showers and we can talk about this in a second."

"No, I want a rematch."  
Keith finally stammered, snapping out of his trance as he reached out to grab Shiro's hand as if to keep them from leaving.  
He snatched it back just as quickly, looking anywhere but at his friend. "I- um, I'm not done."

"if you fight incorrectly, you'll hurt yourself. are you actually going to try this time or just talk shit and embarrass yourself when I pin you again?"  
  
“Shut up. I can do this. I’m not a little kid Shiro.” Keith hissed.  
  
His movements were messy and it didn’t take long for him to eat his words.  
Shiro was quick to kick Keith’s feet out from under them, toppling down onto the smaller male.  
  
While it was the older man's full intention to pin them, it wasn’t to crush them. Shiro acted without hesitation, landing on his elbows before butting his knee right up against Keith’s crotch.  
The younger male’s breath hitched again as his eyes rolled back as it all clicked in his brain. It was too much, the weight settling in on top of him, the fact that shiro was so close, it was driving the poor cadet up the wall. 

"That's checkmate, Kogane."  
Came Shiro’s gruff voice, his face resting only inches from Keith’s as he really studied the expression in their eye but no matter what, he couldn’t place it.  
He would have called it fear, but with no other body language to go on Shiro didn’t know what to think.

"Eugh- get off of me."  
Keith spat, attempting to push Shiro with the little bit of upper body strength he had, only to have his hands slip and hit himself in the face.

"You know I was thinking about it- but now I think I'm going to stay. You won't mind that right?"  
Shiro chuckled as he shifted his legs over Keith’s hips.  
He settled himself into the cadet's lap with a bright smile on his face.  
  
Keith was pinned down, anxious, and stuck. No matter what he did he couldn’t find an out. He’d really messed up and it was only serving to make him more frustrated. He wheezed, hitting Shiro anywhere he could manage as he gritted his teeth.  
  
"You're so _big_ holy shit." the raven-haired boy groaned, finally giving up as they collapsed under Shiro.

"I just don't think it's too much to ask, Keith-- that if you're going to challenge me at _2:45 am_ you at least beat me. come on- get up, let's try it again."

  
What was he supposed to do now? His stomach was twisting and turning so much that he felt ill, he was glad they couldn't outright tell how much this was affecting him but at the same time, he knew this was... perverse. It felt wrong to enjoy being tossed around and touched by those big rough hands when Shiro meant nothing by it.  
Even still, the idea of confessing and gambling away the friendship they had just so that he could see if he was as important to them as they were to him sounded so awful but this feeling was eating him alive. He just needed a push, something to tell him to go for broke. Keith worried his lip raw, in fact, he’d all but shut down when Shiro’s voice finally snapped him out of it.  
  
“Not sure Why I keep trying to talk to you, cadet. You’re clearly distracted. If you want me to call it a night before you’re worn out this is a good way to do it.”  
He hummed, lifting himself off of Keith as he patted the dust off of his uniform.  
“If you’re still frustrated come over here and do something about it.”  
  
“Yes _sir_ , sorry.”  
Keith hummed as he lifted himself off the floor slowly, taking a long deep breath before marching over to Shiro.  
  
The hesitation from before was gone.  
  
Instead, it was replaced with unearned confidence as he strode over to Shiro.

They were right in away.  
  
He was frustrated and he needed to do something about it.  
Keith's new demeanor must have thrown Shiro off, leaving their guard down just long enough for him to reach up and grab the older male’s face.  
  
“Ke-”  
Shiro started, more than likely about to scold them for some sort of ‘illegal move’ but before they could get a word in edgewise Keith lifted himself up on his tiptoes and kissed them.  
  
It had only lasted for a few seconds, Shiro far too awestruck to do anything- not even kiss back before Keith tucked-tail and ran, booking it out of the training hall.  
  
“H-Hey. _Keith_.” Shiro stammered as he barked out, “come back here!”  
Shiro took off after the cadet, his face warm as his heart beat faster than he ever thought it could.  
  
“You little brat! I’m not done with you.”   
He chuckled, chasing them into the empty shower room before catching their wrist in his own hand.  
  
Keith squealed as he was pinned against the cold tile wall his face bright red as Shiro closed the gap between them by pressing their foreheads together.  
  
“What was that? Huh? Think you can just kiss me and run away?”  
  
“Well I did- didn’t I?” Keith teased, relaxing into their hold once he realized he wasn’t in trouble.  
  
“You’re so bad- is that why you were doing so terrible tonight because you were thinking about--”  
  
“Kissing you? Yes.. among other things. Is it really my fault that you always pin me and pull my hair?” the younger male whined, a pout on his lips as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck.  
  
“N-No.” Shiro sighed, his face burning red as he looked away. He had never really realized how compromising the positions they’d end up in were, or how that might have affected Keith. In a way he was glad they'd made the first move, it had always eaten him up when he enjoyed pinning them just a little too much.  
  
“We should shower up- people are going to wake up soon. If you want you can... Come back to my room and we can talk about this more?”  
  
“Okay, on two conditions though.”  
Keith hummed, a mischievous look in his eyes as he flashed a grin.  
“One, you kiss me again… and two… we shower together.”  
  
“You’re really pushing your luck, you know that?”  
Shiro chuckled, leaning down to kiss them. He took his time with it, savoring every last bit of Keith down to their smell and their chapped lips.  
“Go get naked, I’ll start up the shower.”  
  
Keith’s heart was pounding as he nodded, too shocked to say anything.  
He didn’t understand how any of this had actually worked.  
Surely this meant Shiro had been harboring feelings for him too, right?  
  
He felt his heart skip as he stripped down and made his way into the warm shower the other had prepared for them, gasping as he took in the full view of them.  
  
“Save the surprised reaction for later tonight, cherry bomb.”  
Shiro chuckled, pulling them into a warm, wet, hug.  
  
It was so much better than any dream Keith had been having as of late. He rested his head against their chest and hummed, glad that he’d decided to finally do something about his frustration.  
  
*`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`*  
  
Keith all but gasped as Shiro tossed him onto the bed, the older man chuckling as he cocked his head to the side.   
"How long?" Shiro asked as he kneeled between the cadet's legs. He ran his fingers carefully over their thighs before leaning down to kiss their hip bone.  
  
"I'm--" Keith's voice shuttered, the younger male swallowing harder as he watched Shiro carefully, "I'm sorry?"  
  
"How long have you liked me like this?" He specified. "Is it recent? Or... I just want to know how long you've been so painfully distracted." Shiro chuckled, kissing across their stomach.   
  
"I- Um... forever I guess. I don't think that level of 'respect' is normal, even if I did idolize you for a bit." Keith managed his lips pressed in a thin line as he moved a careful, shy, hand to lace with Shiro's thick black hair.  
  
"You-- _idolized_ me?"   
  
"Shut up--"   
Keith hissed, not impressed by how amusing Shiro found the whole affair. He pressed is legs closed, reaching for a blanket to pull across his chest.  
  
"Are you okay?" Shiro asked, pulling back as he sat between their legs with his hands resting gently on their hips. "I- Oh, Um.. we don't have to do anything. If that's what you're nervous about. I can go get you some clothes to borrow."   
  
"...are you sure?"   
  
Keith wasn't actually entirely sure what would happen after he confessed, after all in the movies it always lead to one thing-- _sex._ Despite having those dreams for weeks on end, and no matter how much he had enjoyed them, the last thing he wanted was to base his relationship with Shiro on just that. Shiro was so fucking important to him, his moon and stars-- the reason he woke up and got out of bed every day. Yet-- under those same reasons was exactly why he felt bad for withholding it from the older male.   
  
He knew men had needs and Shiro had been single for quite some time at this point, he didn't want to make them wait any longer.   
  
"Dork. It's not just about me. You're not comfortable and I respect that-- Are you hungry?" Shiro huffed, shifting out of bed as he found one of his more comfortable hoodies for the other. He gathered up a pair of sweatpants and tried to find one of the smaller pairs of spandex boxer briefs he had so they wouldn't have to go commando.   
Shiro gathered up their clothes from before and tossed them in his washing machine, he'd only pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants in an attempt to appear more modest.   
  
"Depends.." Keith hummed as he got dressed, his eyes shifting over to Shiro before snapping away, "are you going to feed me burnt grilled cheese?"  
  
"You know it, and soup from a can. It's my staple diet. Unless you rather have some pop tarts?"   
  
"I honestly don't know how you're still alive," Keith grumbled, making his way over to the kitchen in order to rummage around. Maybe he could find something so he wouldn't have to be subjected to his partner's cooking.  
He pulled down a box of mac and cheese from the pantry before turning to look at the other.   
  
"So... um, what are we?" Keith asked softly, tracing his fingers over the tab on the top of the box.  
  
"Um--" Shiro paused, crossing his arms as he pondered, "Hm. Well-- what do you want to be?" He figured it was probably best to just ask outright, rather than try and put words into their mouth. At the end of the day he was more than happy being whatever Keith wanted to. Boyfriends, queerplatonic, friends with benefits... it didn't matter as long as Keith was happy.  
  
"I um.. Uh.. Hmm.." It was clear Keith had to think it over pretty thoroughly, setting the box down as he sighed. "I don't know?? I want to... kiss you, and cuddle..I would like to be the only person that kisses you, I know you like to cuddle with Matt so I won't take that away from you but-"   
  
"But?" Shiro hummed, moving over to Keith's side as he brushed their long jet-black hair out of their face.   
  
"I.. don't want to call you my boyfriend. N-Not because I don't want you to _be_ my boyfriend... I just don't want you to feel like, our relationship is an ultimatum. You still have to go to Kerberos... You have to do what makes _you_ happy. I like you a lot Shiro and what makes you happy makes me happy."  
  
"Oh..babe." Shiro sighed, a soft smile on his lips as he leaned in and kissed them. Shiro sat there for a moment with Keith, their foreheads rested together as he hummed. "okay. I will go to Kerberos. I'm glad you're so supportive of my dreams, it's all I've ever wanted in a boyfriend." He chuckled, pulling Keith in close for a hug.   
  
"Now, time for the most pressing question." Shiro hummed, pulling away. "Do you want me to make dinner?"  
  
"No- god, I love you but no. Somehow even when you follow the directions on the side of the box something still goes wrong." Keith chuckled, leaning up to kiss Shiro softly before turning his attention back to dinner. "Get me a pan, please. I'll make dinner."  
  
Keith had fallen into a comfortable rhythm with Shiro right away, even without going all the way he knew Shiro would take good care of him. They had always had his back before so he didn't know why he was so afraid now-- He has and will always love them and it felt so good to know they felt the same way.   
  
They curled up on Shiro's small couch together and put on a movie while they ate dinner, not even bothering with dishes before they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
